24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm
Nina leads Jack and CTU and FBI agents to apprehend Mamud Faheen in Visalia. After Reza and Bob are taken back to CTU for further questioning, Kate pursues her own investigation. Mike Novick arrives at the Northwest Command Center to assist with investigations into allegations made by Sherry Palmer of an internal administration conspiracy. George has an emotional last reunion with his son. Kim and Miguel try to escape Los Angeles when they are stopped by a California Highway Patrol officer. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Reza's parents and find out about the questioning of Reza. Reza tells Tony Almeida that Bob Warner is responsible for the wire transfers into Syed Ali's account. * Sherry Palmer warns David Palmer about an alliance against him in his administration. * Kim Bauer rescues Megan Matheson from St. Virgil's Hospital. They escape in Gary Matheson's car. * Jack Bauer interrogates Nina Myers. He drugs Agent Ed Miller so he will be alone with Nina. The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. 02:00:00 WARDEN AIRBASE, LOS ANGELES. The transport carrying Jack and Nina pulls up on the tarmac next to the plane. Nina tells the CTU agents on site that Jack drugged Ed Miller and wants them to inform George Mason. One of them, Agent Doug, is already aware and goes to cover for Jack; Jack and Nina board the plane. They meet FBI Agent Rick Phillips and his partner Harris, the agents assigned to accompany them. Phillips tells Jack that he knows about Ed, and that his job is to keep Nina safe so that the operation proceeds smoothly. Marie chides Kate for upsetting Reza's parents. Kate asks Marie if she isn't even curious about what the CTU agents found, and Marie accuses Kate of starting a witch hunt within their family. Kate tells her that they need to determine what is going on, or their father could be hurt by the whole incident. Reza pulls Marie away, and Kate demands to know what Reza told the CTU agents. As the argument escalates, Marie shouts at both of them to stop. Mike Novick arrives at Northwest Command Center to a pleasant reunion with Sherry Palmer. She tells him that "we grow from our mistakes and learn from our misfortunes," but tells Mike that David isn't ready to hear that. Mike goes in to meet with President Palmer and Lynne. Lynne informs Palmer that Ron Wieland's production crew is asking about him. Mike advises Palmer to leak a story, and that there is precedent for the executive branch to act against the press in times of national crisis. As Lynne leaves, Mike expresses surprise that Palmer is allowing Sherry to stay and warns him that just because Sherry claims there is a conspiracy doesn't make it true. Palmer acknowledges this, but also acknowledges that, if it is true, it will affect their entire response to this emergency, and demands to find her source. Mike promises to investigate and advises Palmer to focus on the situation in Los Angeles. Palmer instructs Mike to start the investigation with the connection between Roger Stanton and Eric Rayburn. Michelle Dessler informs George Mason that Jack drugged Ed on the way to the airport, and that Agent Sloan is on his way back to CTU with Miller. George is dismayed, but allows Jack to continue, citing that Jack has a proven track record. When he's not being observed, he unbuttons his shirt and begins to notice lesions on his chest resulting from the radiation poisoning. As the plane is in the air, Jack asks Nina how far Mamud Faheen is from the airport. Rick warns Jack that threatening Nina won't help, and Jack tells Nina to get changed into civilian clothing, but she is not to leave Jack's sight. After she takes off her shirt, a wound is visible on her back. 02:12:43...02:12:44..02:12:45... 02:17:08 Michelle informs George that Jack and Nina are about to land, but that they won't have a location for Faheen until they do. George takes out a slip of paper and dials the number on it to reach his son, John Mason, who is working at a ice cream stand. George asks to see him, but John tells him he neither has the time or desire to do so. George tells him it's important, but John still refuses and hangs up. 02:20:49 DAVENPORT AIRFIELD, VISALIA, CALIFORNIA. The plane touches down at the airport, and the agents coordinate their plan with FBI Agent Dockerty. Jack uncuffs Nina and escorts her to the SUV that will take them to Faheen's store, Crescent Collectibles. Jack insists that Nina ride with him. Mike approaches Roger to discuss the situation with Rayburn. Roger defends Palmer's decision to fire Rayburn, even though Roger was the one to appoint him. Roger attempts to excuse himself, citing a heavy workload, but Mike asks to be involved with Roger's agenda throughout the day. Roger says that will be difficult, but allows Mike to help with the civil response. Palmer asks Lynne to brief him on the Los Angeles situation, and Lynne tells him about the abandoned warehouse and the search for Mamud Faheen. Palmer expresses surprise that Jack and Nina are cooperating. FBI agents coordinate their approach to Faheen, but Nina warns them that if they go in with force, Faheen will commit suicide to avoid being apprehended, and that he knows all the federal protocols they will try to use. Jack comes to the conclusion that the only way to apprehend Faheen before he can commit suicide is to have Nina bait him. Nina protests, suggesting that Faheen will suspect something if she shows up claiming to have escaped from prison on the day that the nuclear bomb is supposed to go off. Jack insists that Nina is capable of convincing him of the lie, and even suggests that she is expendable once they have Faheen. 02:23:35...02:23:36...02:23:37... 02:28:00 George asks Michelle to brief him about the translation setup for Faheen when he is interrupted by a call from Tony, who informs him about Bob Warner's involvement. George instructs Tony to bring both Bob and Reza into CTU to put additional pressure on both of them. Reza refuses, and Tony threatens to arrest him unless he cooperates, and Bob implores him to come willingly. Marie insists on accompanying them to CTU, and Bob asks Kate to call everyone and inform them of the situation, including his tax attorney. 02:30:47 Palmer formally introduces Lynne and Sherry, and informs Lynne that Sherry has been granted provisional security clearance as well as the possibility of a dissenting faction in the administration based on the events of the day. Sherry informs Lynne of secret meetings between Stanton, Rayburn, and the minority leader in the Senate. Lynne informs them that she was aware of these meetings, that the purpose of those meetings was to form a bipartisan base to quell questionable allocations made by the Armed Services committee, and that the reason she didn't inform Palmer was that the vote is not for another two months. Palmer insists that they still need to assure themselves of Stanton's loyalty. 02:33:38...02:33:39...02:33:40... 02:38:04 Kate goes into Bob's computer to look for some information of her own. When she receives a password prompt, she calls Ralph Burton but can't reach him, so she speaks to a co-worker of Ralph's, Paul Koplin, asking for help to access Bob's records. Sherry stops Lynne as she is leaving and lets her know that she's aware of Lynne's discomfort, but reminds her that David had help getting into office and warns her to respect her role in David's election. Lynne simply agrees and walks away. David, having observed the entire conversation, warns Sherry not to push Lynne away. David tells her that, in spite of the recommendations from his staff, he is keeping her there because she can obtain information that no one else can. 02:41:56 Jack and Nina arrive at Faheen's thrift store, and Nina gets out and walks up to the store. Jack gets out of the vehicle so he can observe from a distance without being noticed and informs Michelle that they are in position. Nina enters the store and asks for Mamud. The store clerk denies knowing him until she hears that it's Nina. Nina takes a gift card and slips it into her sleeve. The FBI tac team position themselves to storm the building. Nina is led through the back of the building, with Mamud's people being careful to search her for weapons. Michelle is observing through a hidden camera in Nina's necklace. Nina begins speaking to Mamud, but the room is dark, so Michelle can't tell that it's him. Nina and Mamud embrace, and the audio feed goes dead. Jack gives the order to storm the building; a number of terrorists, including the clerk, produce weapons but are all shot. They find Faheen, unconscious, and Jack continues to pursue Nina, who has escaped. 02:47:02...02:47:03...02:47:04... 02:51:27 Jack finds Nina trying to escape, but she is stopped when she tries to shoot out a lock to a gate only to find her gun is not loaded. Nina surrenders, fully expecting Jack to simply shoot her while no one is watching. Jack resists the urge to do so and handcuffs her. Miguel and Kim are driving on the highway as Kim calls Carol to let them know they're on their way when a police officer pulls them over for speeding. Kim explains that she works for Gary, that the car is his, and that she is Megan's au pair. The officer returns to the vehicle to call in the information. At CTU, John Mason arrives in handcuffs with Officer Ken, and George apologizes that this was the only way to get him here on such short notice. George gives him the information about an offshore bank account of his. When John asks why he's doing this, George tells him that he's dying. George further warns John that it's dangerous to be in Los Angeles and tells him to go to his mother's home in Phoenix. They share a tender embrace before George tells him to leave and starts crying. The officer returns to tell them that he's going to let them go with a warning, but to be careful, but as he starts back to his car, he notices blood dripping from the back and asks them to open the trunk. Split screen: Miguel unlocks the trunk while Officer Brown watches. Jack leaves Crescent Collectibles with Nina in tow. George weeps in his office. At the retreat, President Palmer reviews a report. Miguel opens the trunk to find the body of Carla Matheson, whom Gary has beaten to death. Kim and Miguel are placed under arrest. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner *Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer *Xander Berkeley as George Mason *Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer *Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring *Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler *Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson *Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick *Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge *Laura Harris as Marie Warner *Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer *John Terry as Bob Warner *Eric Christan Olsen as John Mason *Innis Casey as Miguel *Michael Cudlitz as FBI Agent Rick Phillips *Michael McGrady as CHP Officer Brown *Christopher Murray as FBI Agent Dockerty *Anthony Azizi as Mamud Rasheed Faheen *and Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers Co-starring *Shirin Sharif as Female Worker *John Eddins as CTU Agent Richards *Tony Wayne as Robin Powers (as "Agent") *Stan Rush as Agent Sloan *Demitri Fields as Officer Ken Uncredited * Al Sapienza as Paul Koplin * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton Background Information and Notes * George tells his son that he has a bank account that nobody really knows about and that it has "a couple hundred thousand dollars in it". This may allude to the money he hid in an offshore bank account that Jack threatened to show Chappelle in the very first episode of 24. See also *2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) Day 207 207